Un dia cualquiera
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Es basicamente lo que me paso en todo el dia de hoy desde que me levante hasta que...Bueno ustedes saben este one-shot es de mi vida personal solo lo quise compartilo con ustedes para desaogarme o como se escriba. Tiene que ver con lo de aviso asi que aqu


_**Un día cualquiera**_ _(esto tiene que ver con le aviso que subí)_

 _-hija ya levántate llegaras tarde a la escuela_

 _-awww-bostece genial otro día en mi maravillosa escuela-ya voy_

 _-vamos_

 _-si, ya oí_

 _-bueno_

 _Me levanta de mala gana, ayer le había llamado a mi amiga Luz y platicamos como por una hora y estuvimos platicando de cosas al azar hasta que ella saco el tema de mi novio y yo me puse nerviosa._

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _ ***inicio de la llamada telefónica***_

 _9:15 p.m._

 _-bueno_

 _-ola_

 _-ola ¿Qué haces?_

 _-nada aquí de huevona_

 _-jajaja bueno ¿Qué me cuentas?_

 _-nada bueno ¿y tu?_

 _-mmm… que me acabo de despertar_

 _-y ¿dormiste con el peluche de Rubén?_

 _-cállate_

 _-jajaja bueno de todas maneras_

 _30 minutos después…_

 _-vaya ya llevamos 30 minutos hablando papá me va a matar_

 _-¿enserio? Vaya ya ni yo_

 _-si pero de todas maneras…_

 _-¿Cómo le vas a decir?_

 _-¿Q...que?-pregunte nerviosa haciéndome la tonta_

 _-¿Cómo le vas a decir?_

 _-este… ash no se, se me va la cabeza cada vez que le intento decir me pongo nerviosa y me hace sentir culpable que le vaya a decir eso_

 _-pero no se lo digas en una carta eso seria muy cobarde de tu parte pero de todas maneras tienes que decírselo a su cara_

 _-pero…_

 _-pero nada-me reprendió era imposible replicarle a ella-aparte tienes varias razones y no me digas que no_

 _-bueno si tengo pero no quiero decírselas allí en su cara seria muy doloroso para el bueno si tengo a Sara, no nos hablamos casi, y muchas cosa mas y tu muy bien lo sabes_

 _-si pero lo tienes que hacer si no sufrirás todo el fin de semana_

 _-lo se, lo se solo que me hace sentir culpable el todavía me quiere pero yo no se si siento lo mismo_

 _-si lo se amiga pero hay tu_

 _-diablos oye mañana seguimos ¿si?_

 _-claro_

 _-Bay_

 _-Bye_

 _ ***fin de la llamada***_

 _ **Fin del flash back…**_

 _Bueno eso fue todo pero si me puse nerviosa. Me puse mi uniforme de gala ash como lo odio solo consistía en una playera y de los bordes de las mangas y cuello tenían rayas horizontales y verticales, blancas, grises y otros colore y la falda era bueno igual a los bordes, el suéter era verde y mis calcetas de color igual y los zapatos negros. Aunque la falda me la subía un poco arriba casi en la mitad del muslo y las calcetas eran largas y me las subía hasta arriba de la rodilla así parecía como las de anime (si me gusta y ¿Qué?) pero de todas maneras me tengo que poner un short siempre lo hago. Lista._

 _Mi pelo nunca me la peinaba siempre iba a la escuela despeinada pero no se nota nada ni mucho ni menos._

 _-listos_

 _-¡si!_

 _-claro. Espera-dije y volví a mi cuarto mi lazo verde nunca lo olvidaba-¡lista!_

 _Salí de mi casa y mi hermano y hermana estaban ya en la camioneta me subí rápidamente y listo me empecé a arreglar en la camioneta mi camisa, mi falda, mis calcetas, mis zapatos, mi pelo, revisando si no se me olvido algo y… Listo. Nada olvidado._

 _Cuando llegue a la secundaria apenas alcance a entrar. Camine al salón 1B entre y el prof. Ya estaba matemáticas no que ¡ABURRIDO! Pero de todas maneras no hacia nada en esa clase siempre hacia desmadre o platicaba con Luz y Pestañas._

 _-ola-salude dejando mi mochila_

 _-ola-me saludaron_

 _-ui ya no saludas ¿verdad?-pregunte graciosa a Luz_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-nada_

 _-ok_

 _-y ¿Qué me dicen?_

 _-nada_

 _-¿Qué tiene?_

 _-no se-me dijo Paco_

 _-ok_

 _Y así se paso la clase y vino mi novio yo me puse nerviosa me pregunto que tenia yo le dije nada, sueño por que me levante tarde a las 7 de la mañana si que estaba cansada el se despidió cuando llego el maestro._

 _Así se pasaron las clases y venia e iba. Ya era la penúltima clase. Artes. Genial de todas maneras no hicimos nada solo platicamos y mas. Me empezó a doler la cabeza y me recosté en el pupitre que me toca casi siempre Luz me pregunto si estaba bien yo le dije que solo me dolía la cabeza._

 _Termino. Yay termino la clase pero ahora toca tutoría yeiy me gusta esa clase pero aun así._

 _Después de la clase claro casi la mitad del salón ya había salio entonces allí decidida a hacerlo lo tenia que hace junto con todos ya todos los primeros ya habían salido y pensé "oh, mierda" entones encontré a un amigo ya casi cuando íbamos a la puerta de salida dije si ya salio y no lo encuentro ya valí *******._

 _Entonces sucedió un milagro allí estaba platicando con una amiga del D era buena amiga._

 _-¿oye Luz?_

 _-si_

 _-bueno si lo voy a hacer me hacer compañía así estaré menos nerviosa ¿si?_

 _-claro-me dijo entonces me acerque a Ronaldo_

 _-oye Ronaldo ¿me acompañas para hacerlo?_

 _-ahuevo que si_

 _-ok_

 _Entonces dije lo hago voltearse y entonces dije no mejor doy al vuelta entonces tome a Luz de la mano y dimos la vuelta a una cosa que esta allí en la salida entonces dije. Ya es hora Sofía tienes que hacerlo. Le hable._

 _-oye-el volteo a verme-puedo hablar contigo aquí mismo_

 _-ah, ok_

 _-ok (hazlo) quiero decirte que hemos estado 4 meses juntos y que ya no se si siento lo mismo-su sonrisa se borro-y se que tu todavía me quieres y todo pero la… quiero decir que ya hay que dejarlo aquí he tenido muchos problemas y mejor hay que dejarlo aquí aun podemos seguir siendo amigos saludándonos y todo ¿si?-termine y lo mire a los ojos otra vez el se quedo callado sentí como todos nos estaban viendo y me sentí nerviosa y me destrozo lo que me dijo sentía mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas ese momento fue el mas largo de todo mi corta vida_

 _-ah, ok-dijo y se quedo en shok Luz me jalo de allí todos absolutamente todos mis amigos vieron como lo hice entonces fui con Luz y su papa y me despedí de ella luego ya no sabia a donde ir y que Lesli me encuentra._

 _-¿lo hiciste?_

 _-si, si lo hice-y empecé a llorar ella me abrazo_

 _-no, no llores por favor_

 _-esta bien-le dije entonces me cruce de nuevo la calle y vi que Sofía (otra amiga) venia llorando entonces me abrazo y empezó a llorar mas fuerte y yo también-¿Qué tienes ¿ ¿Qué pasa?-preguntamos Lesli y yo al mismo tiempo_

 _-es que Ronaldo me va a cortar por que otra niña lo quiere-me dijo entre cortada-tu ¿ya cortaste a este?_

 _-si, si lo hice-entonces me abrazo y Itza se acerco y nos dijo_

 _-ya vieron un gallo esta suelto en esa calle-nos dijo sin ver la situación entonces Sofía se empezó a reír y yo también igual Lesli_

 _-que risa por que esto estamos llorando y esta Itza llega y nos dice esto-y nos empezamos a reír entonces llegan las edemas amigas y se nos quedan viendo junto con Andrés un amigo de tercero y me dice._

 _-no llores_

 _-pero ni siquiera sabes por que estoy llorando_

 _-pero aun así no llores_

 _-¿Qué paso?-nos pregunta Danni_

 _-rompí con este-le dije entonces todas me abrazan_

 _-lo siento mucho_

 _-no te preocupes_

 _Entonces Danni se acerca a... y lo abraza me sentí no se entonces dije. A Sofi y a las demás._

 _-me tengo que ir adiós_

 _-adiós_

 _Entonces agarro mi mochila y camino y bajo la mirada cuando paso a su lado y el también. Voy directo a la nevería donde veo a Perla mi mejor amiga llego corriendo y la abrazo y ella me devuelve el abrazo. Empiezo a llorar otra vez._

 _-Perla ya lo hice_

 _-tranquila Sofi_

 _-es que me siento mal_

 _-tranquila-dice yo todos se me quedan viendo con cara de pena y tristeza_

 _Después de un rato Perla se va y me quedo con Pestañas y Rubén platicando entonces le pido a Fernanda dinero para comprar un jugo._

 _-¿Quién me acompaña?_

 _-nosotros-me dicen todos Rubén, Pestañas, Fer y Ronaldo nos dirigimos a la cooperativa pero no lo quiero ver entonces hago como que platico pero en verdad estábamos platicando. Cuando salíamos mi mama ya había llegado y entonces corrí a la nevaría y agarre mi mochila no sin despedirme de todos. Entonces lo vi estaba siendo abrazado por Adri su amiga y sus demás amigos de tercero me subí a la camioneta y vi que Ronaldo hablaba con Sofi y ella le dijo o grito algo y salio caminando y sus amigas fueron con ella quería ir con ella pero mi mama no me dejaría bajarme, Sofi se detuvo y empezó a llorar en los barandales de la escuela._

 _Me fui. Con un corazón roto. Sin vida. Destrozada. Triste. Y lo peor._

 _Con culpa._

 _ **Bay Bay**_


End file.
